Harry Potter A Different Ending
by pumpkinpie5678
Summary: What if Harry and his friends could change it all? What if they could bring back the dead. Find out what others have been misjudged. This is my first fan fiction so please go easy on me. No flames. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling except Anna, the thestral/unicorns, and the basilisk babies. I hope you like it I have been working on it for years. I also own Howard.
1. Chapter 1 Going Back

Chapter 1. Going Back

Harry Potter continued to wave to his children as they started boarding the Hogwarts Express. After smiling at his wife Ginny Weasley, he put a hand to his faded scar. That scar was a mark of when Lord Voldemort tried to kill Harry and Lilly Potter cast herself between them. Harry had discovered that the man he had hated Severus Snape, had been protecting him since his mother's death, and pretending to be a spy for the Dark Lord; all because of his love for Lilly. Harry had killed Voldemort. Harry had embarrassed Snape by saying that he had killed Dumbledore in front of all of the students. He wished he could apologize.

"Harry! Harry Potter! I have a letter for please Mr. Harry Potter!" Harry turned around. A first year girl with colorful clothes and short brown bushy hair was running towards him with a scroll in her hand. "Thanks" said Harry uncertainly. He opened the scroll and read it silently.

Dear Mr. Harry Potter,

First, congratulations on your on your victory. I know you'll probably be seeing your children off, but I wish for you to go with them. Pack your things. There is a time turner in this scroll. I know you and your smart friend that is what Ron calls "naïve" once used it, but this one is different, and was specially made. You can be seen when you go back. Turn it like Hermione did: one turn for an hour. Turn it for as much as time as you need to pack. Bring your friends from Hogwarts too. Bring quite a lot, I think you will want to stay at Hogwarts.

Please keep this a secret. Only tell Ron and Hermione. When you get to Hogwarts please go to the Forbidden Forest at the start, near Hagrid's Hut. Do not worry about anything else please.

Signed,

Anonymous

There was an hourglass with a chain than looked like Hermione's, but as Harry saw when he looked closer, there was color on the circle. It was different. It had a golden circle around a spinning that Harry guessed was what he would spin when he turned time. The Hogwarts crest that seal's letters from Hogwarts was on both sides, and the animals were 3D, and kept coming up and making sounds. "Well" said Harry turning to Ginny and his two friends. "Let's see if this works." Harry asked his friends to contact the others and ask them how long it would take for them to pack. Harry then turned the time turner three times.

The world spun, and they were back at home. There were no past forms of them, Harry saw. Harry and his wife packed all that they could. He used the spell Hermione had used to stretch her bag. After receiving letters from his friends telling him how much time they needed, Harry gave his friends enough time to pack. Neville had been at Hogwarts already, he was a professor there, but he was warned about them coming. Even though he thought he was crazy unless he wanted another owl, he took Hedwig's cage with him.

"Dad. Dad! Why are you going with us again?" Albus kept asking Harry as they got onto the Hogwarts Express. Many people kept asking Harry the same question.

Harry's head was hurting, yet he knew it was not his scar.

While he had been packing, Harry's head had been spinning with more than a dozen questions, and it had not stopped by the time that he was at the border.

Who was this "Anonymous" person? Should he trust them? Should he even go? "Of course you should go."

The voice that had helped Harry throw off the Imperious curse in the fourth year. Harry had expected that by now it would be more like a man's voice. Like Mad-Eye's or Lupin's… Harry felt a pang of pain at the thought of Moody and Remus.

Surprisingly, Hermione did not object to going back to Hogwarts. Harry closed the shades and locked the door. He was embarrassed.

Luckily no one saw them. "Or if they did, they didn't say anything about it." Said Ron in a nervous voice. This confirmed to Harry that Ron was as anxious about going back to Hogwarts on such short notice. The kids were chattering excitingly about going to Hogwarts. Draco and his wife and kids were nowhere to be found. Another message came, but this time from a tawny barn owl.

Dear Mr. Harry Potter,

Please unpack your things before coming, but come the same night that you arrive, if you can. If not, turn back time please. Meet at 8:30 please.

Signed

Anonymous

"Okay, alright, just be very careful." Said Hermione. Harry was happy that "Anonymous" had said that he could use the time turner again, because Harry and his friends took some to unpack. Harry had to turn back two hours for them.

This was most likely due to the fact that they had packed 3 quarters of their houses!

"Anonymous" seemed to read Harry's mind, for when he was thinking" "Should all of my friends come with me?" a letter arrived with his answer with the same owl. Now Harry looked at the outside before he opened the letter. The seal was not the Hogwarts crest, but a rearing unicorn with wings. "What kind of unicorn is that?" Harry said aloud. Hermione and Ron looked but neither could find out what it was. But Hermione said it looked like "A Unicorn and Pegasus had a baby".

Dear Mr. Harry Potter,

Please bring all of your friends, but Dissilusinate them when you are sneaking out of Hogwarts, yet lift it when you come to the Forbidden Forest please. You included please.

Signed

Anonymous

P.S. you will see me when you come.

"Whoever it is, they are polite in their letters". Said Hermione, looking at the letter.

That night, the night they came, Harry left with his friends when it was dark. No one spoke. Neville had snuck out, since the first few weeks didn't have a lot of homework, he had finished early. Finally, they arrived. A young bay centaur held a rope that led to a creature hidden in the shadows. "Anna can only bring back one, and she has chosen." said the centaur. The creature called Anna stayed hidden, and said, "I choose Nagini the snake."

**Sorry. I just want to say I will try to update as soon as I can. I have written nearly the whole story but I'm still typing it out. I have more romance between Snape and Lilly. Some of this is so good I find it hard to believe I wrote it. I think I might have a future as a writer, you know. _Please_ tell me what you think. Be honest but not harsh. Thank you for helping me.**


	2. The Miracle

Chapter 2. The Miracle

Harry stood in shock, and so did the others. The centaur had a voice like Harry's, but looked firm. The creature attached to the rope stepped out of the shadows hiding it, and into the full moons light.

Harry was struck dumb and the others gasped. The creature was amazing. It had a horse's body that had a timber wolf with some shadow. It had thsestral's wing, but Harry saw that it seemed to be shadow on the inside. It had a robins blue egg mane, but half closed lady like eyes that seemed to be very human and looked like it had seen the universe when it was young. It also had a golden rod horn and glow to it. A rope tied around her muzzle lead to the centaur's hand.

"What do you mean Nagini the snake?" asked Harry. "Nagini is a killer. She killed… Snape." yelled Harry, his voice cracking and quieting at the last part, and hanging his head. "Yet she is like you and Serverus, Harry." said the centaur. "Nagini is not the only one you have misjudged Harry. You did that to Angela too. But you had no reason to believe otherwise." continued the creature. "What?" said Harry who was very confused. "Do you remember when Voldamort said that he possessed snakes when he was "less than a spirit?" said Anna in a voice like silk. "Fen's words are true. I can only bring back one, and I am certain that once you learn more about her, you will agree. First you can meet her spirit before she comes back. "I doubt that," grumbled Ron. Hermione elbowed him. "Pay attention" she hissed.

A silvery object that reminded Harry of a patronus slithered out the air. It became a snake with diamond ringlets. It was like Harry's mother had been with the Resurrection Stone. "Harry. Harry Potter. I never meant to hurt you or any of your friends. Neither did Angela." "Who the bloody hell is Angela?!" yelled Ron fed up with the names he didn't know.

Nagini looked straight at Harry, and Harry stared back. His friends had been silent. "Now I will bring you back Nagini." said Anna. "I will explain afterwards." said Nagini. "Dumbledore said that there was no spell that can bring back the dead." Sighed Harry. "This is not a spell" said Anna. "And besides, Dumbledore wasn't always right and didn't know everything right?" she added. "Now please," said Fen.

Anna closed her eyes, and looked like she was concentrating as the goldenrod around her yellow-orange horn changed colors. Harry took a moment to look around and he saw the colors of the clearing were changing slowly.

"Blimey." Said Ron from behind him, and Harry turned around to see that he had his hands over his mouth. The change slowly sped up, changing from blue, to navy blue, to pacific blue, until it turned a turquoise blue, which was where it stayed.

Nagini's body and decapitated head had appeared out of thin air. Because snakes don't have eyelids her eyes were still open. Nagini's spirit looked down to them and so did Harry and his friends. Nagini's head glowed cerulean blue and, then rose and attached itself to the place where Nagini's body and neck both ended but once met.

This was because Neville Longbottom, a forgetful, but kind, boy had cut it off with Godric Gryffindor's sword in the seventh year. Godric was the original head of the Gryffindor, whose animal was the lion.

"Finally. I wonder what it will feel like when my body and soul are not being possessed." said Nagini. Silver and white ringlets circled around Nagini, as she closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and dived into her body. A moment later, Nagini now alive body reared up her eyes still open.

"Harry I think I'm going mad." Yelped Ron and Neville. "Let us now go into the Room of Requirement please." Said Anna calmly. "Just one question." said Hermione in a small voice. Everyone looked at her. "How

are we going to get Nagini inside?" "Like this." Said Nagini in a matter of fact voice.

Nagini seemed to disappear. Harry felt Nagini slither past his legs. "How can you-" he started. "No time Harry" Said Anna. "I will return to the forest." said Fen as he untied the rope around Anna's muzzle that had been loose enough for her to talk. Then he trotted back into the forest. Anna's horn glowed cerulean, and then disappeared like Nagini had. "You need a sit and talk room" she said.

Harry felt very awkward as he walked in the castle, even though he had used all of the secret passages that were open. Finally they arrived. 'I need a private sit and talk room' thought Harry three times as he walked in front of the painting of Barnabas the Barmy trying to teach trolls ballet.

The door opened quickly. They all went in. After the door had closed, Nagini appeared along with Anna. Harry suddenly felt an extreme sense of hate towards Nagini that had been stunned by the miracle. Harry looked around to cool down his temper. They were in a sitting room that had red curtains everywhere.

There was a lot of room. There were six armchairs, a soft carpet rug, and a cushy blue pedestal. Anna lay down like a camel, giraffe, or horse would, and Nagini settled herself on the pedestal.

"Okay so what's your story Nagini?" asked Harry. "First of all I want you to know that this is all my fault." said Nagini in a shaky voice. "You know that is not true Nagini." said Anna. "But I feel it is." Nagini replied. "Its not honest Nagini please." said Anna. Finally Nagini nodded.

She sighed and her eyelids came over her eyes, shocking Harry and his friends. "I made them do that." explained Nagini, answering the unasked question on the groups lips. "Harry, I need to tell you something. We are more alike than you could ever imagine." She said looking up at Harry. "I have your scar."

Harry looked as stunned as he felt as Nagini peeled a piece of skin off with her tail that was between her eyes, the same place where Harry's scar was. There was a faint lighting shaped scar that was barely visible like Harry's scar there. "Can you do your time thing, so that they can see it better please, Anna?" asked Nagini looking at Anna.

She nodded, and another time miracle happened. Everyone shrunk. The room stayed the same, but everyone, Nagini and Anna too shrunk, until they were all the size and shape they were in Harry's first year. Nagini looked the same but smaller and Anna's glow was so faint you could barley see it, and she was more of a shadowy color and the inside of her wings were darker. Harry could clearly see Nagini's scar now, since it was almost glowing. Everyone's clothes were way too big for them. Nagini waved her tail like a wand, fixing it. "Begin" said Harry.

**Thank you for supporting me. Please review what you think about this story. I spent a lot typing in the rest of this chapter. I hope I can finish this story soon.**


	3. Nagini's Story

Chapter 3: Nagini's Story

Nagini sighed. "Can I ask a question?" asked Harry. "Yes." she replied. "What do you mean when you say 'We are more alike than you think'"? "You already know about my scar." Said Nagini, indicating her scar with her tail like a finger. "We both have been possessed by Voldemort for one thing." No one shuddered at the name not even Anna who had seen the pain he had put people through. "We have both seen him kill, and we have both had our parents murdered.

Harry's attention was caught by Nagini's last words, and his anger vanished. Nagini sighed.

"It started when I was a year old. My parents hated Voldemort, as did most snakes. There are snakes that spied on Voldemort. When they found out that he was going to kill you Harry, they tried to stop him." Nagini said sounding like she was close to tears. "Voldemort killed them. My mom did what yours did Harry. He left me for dead, but we had drained some of his power. After he attacked you, he thought I would make a good pet.

"He put me into a Death Eater's hands since he couldn't hold me, and made me the final Horcruxe. He controlled me. It was half like Ginny said. I knew what I was doing, but I couldn't stop it. I often tried to resist. I let you into my mind when Voldemort forced me to attack Arthur Wesley when he moved. I knew you would raise the alarm. Voldemort was partly in your mind when you wanted to bite Dumbledore.

"I thought my parents had abandoned me until I saw Tom Riddle's diary. He controlled my body and mind with more force after he found out. I knew I had to die, and I wanted you to win. I curled up when Neville stepped up because I was proud that he wasn't afraid to die by Voldemort's hand.

"Who is this Angela?" asked Ginny patiently. Nagini sighed again. "Angela is the basilisk, and she is like me." Here is what her spirit wants to say." said Anna.

A puff of smoke formed until it was a thick serpent that Harry knew was the basilisk he had met in his second year.

"My parents were also killed," she said "But when Riddle was 16. I also thought that my parents had abandoned me until I found Riddle's diary. In addition to that, I had eggs with another basilisk. Riddle had killed my mate and took me. I hid the eggs in ice to preserve them until I could find a safe place for them to hatch. I argued fiercely with when Riddle told me to kill Myrtle, until he swore he would burn me if I didn't obey him. Yet I still tried to save her. Black cloth stops my killing stare, and I tried to save Myrtle, and hide her. But Riddle took every scrap of black cloth from the Chamber."

"I felt horrid. I was happy when Fawkes blinded me even though it hurt. When you killed me Harry, I was glad. I didn't mean to bite you when I died. Both gave me peace because I was free of guilt and could apologize to Myrtle. She forgave me thankfully.

Harry could not believe this. Two of Voldemorts most famous and best snakes were now telling him that they hated Voldemort as much as he did. Harry now realized, once he got over the shock, that Angela's voice was kind and soft like his mother's, nothing like the venomous voice he had heard in the walls in his second year. "You have a soft voice." Said Hermione afraid to offend the basilisk.

"That was not my voice that you heard in the walls Harry." said Angela's spirit. "It was Riddle speaking through me."

"Harry I can bring back the people you love said Nagini. "May I start with Lupin and Tonks or Sirius, or your parents?"

"My parents." Cut in Harry at once, even though he was sure that he was crazy because nothing could bring back the dead. Nagini waved her tail like a wand again. Two skeletons rose from nowhere, drifted over their heads, and dropped gently onto the floor. Harry tried not to look at the skeletons because of the pain it caused. "Please stand back." said Nagini, and not only did the witches and wizards move back, but so did the chairs, rug, and pedestal as if they had minds of their own.

"Here goes." Said Nagini. She put her head over each of them, and Harry saw a teardrop drip onto their hearts where the killing spell had hit them.

Then Nagini started circling their bodies. She went faster and faster until she was nothing but a green blur. Then she reared up fangs at the ready.

Harry saw that her body was still spinning at this point. Then Nagini plunged her fangs down, so that one fang pierced Lilly's hand, and the other one pierced James's hand. Harry wanted to scream "NO!" because he knew that her poison was deadly. The spinning then stopped, and Nagini looked up.

Moments later, Harry was looking at his parents, who were, against all odds, including death itself, were alive. "HARRY!" Lilly yelled in happiness, and Harry ran to her and hugged her, making sure she was actually there, then rushed to hug his father who was trying to look strong and not cry. "How can you do that?" he asked Nagini tears of happiness in his eyes.

"Snakes began to take over 95 million years ago. There were no humans at that time, so no one knows about this except for some snakes. I am one of those special snake's descendants. At that time, snakes had weak magic in their tails. One day three brothers made a bridge to cross a river.

"The same thing happened with the Deathly Hallows: Death offered three gifts. The brothers did not trust Death, and asked for difficult gifts. "Wow." said Harry sitting in between his mom and dad amazed at similarity between this story and the one that Hermione read to them.

Lily and James also looked surprised, sitting on an extra rug with their son. Nagini continued her story.

"The first asked for a powerful wand that could do extreme magic. But he also asked that it would only kill truly evil animals, and that could not change with wizards or muggles. He also asked that he would not allow him or anyone who possessed the wand to become drunk on drinks or grapes.

"The second asked for a stone that could bring back the dead, in a way so that their souls are returned to their bodies, and that they would not become dark and unhappy after a while. Also it would make the user and the people brought back immortal."

"I think the Great Hall is waiting for us." Said Luna in her usual dreamy voice. "How do we do this?" asked Harry. "Easy" replied Nagini "All we have to do is bring everyone back first. Then you can show everyone yours and Snape's memories.


	4. The Family Reunion

Chapter 4. The Family Reunion

Harry thought that they would not be able to bring back Moody, Sirius, and Hedwig, but it turned out, Nagini only needed memories of them; memories that revolved around them. Hermione let the memories from a pensive be used to retrieve the necessary memories.

They decided that Angela would stay in the shadows. She never looked at any of them, afraid that she would kill them. The people that Harry and Nagini brought back dressed in black robes with hoods.

Harry actually hugged Snape when he came back. The skin stretched over their bones when Lily and James, Dumbledore, Lupin and Tonks came back. The people from the memories appeared like a telegraphic projector had made a live image of them.

Harry and his friends strode into the Great Hall happily. Harry wanted to scream that his parents and other were back, but he held himself back. Professor McGonagall was standing at the staff table in front of the throne chair where the Headmaster or Headmistress sits. She was talking to the students as they walked in. "What has happened here Potter? And what-" McGonagall and several other people gasped and had their wands out at the sight of Nagini and the hooded people. One of them had an awkward walk.

"Potter, why did you bring Death Eaters to our school? And how is it that Nagini is alive when I know for certain that she was killed? Also what is that creature?" she finished pointing at Anna.

Anna stepped forward and spoke softly as to not seem threatening. "I am a unestral." she said. "A what?" asked McGonagall, who was confused and wanted to take out her wand in addition to staring at Anna.

"A unestral." Anna repeated patiently. "A cross between three magical creatures: A unicorn, a Pegasus, and a thestral. I have the unicorn's horn," she said, moving her head (rhyme!), "The strength and independence of a pegisi," she continued moving her legs, "And the navigation skills and immortality of the thestral." But I have magic that is only possible of the three of them. I also have two things that they all have: An immensely pure heart, and loyalty. "But how did you get talents form all of them, you cant have 3 parents." Stuttered McGonagall. "My mother's mother was a unicorn, her father a pegisi, so she is an alicorn. My father is a thestral." She finished answering the question.

"What kind of nonsense is this Potter?" asked Professor McGonagall very annoyed. "This isn't nonsense professor." Said Harry.

"Are you all finished eating dinner?" asked Harry. Several yes's answered the question.

"All right then." Said Harry "Can all of you line up against that wall please?" he finished pointing his wand tip to the empty wall on his right.

The students all rushed over to the wall once Anna and Nagini had nodded, afraid of their power. Harry then waved his wand and used a wordless spell Anna had taught him quickly in the forest before they came back to Hogwarts. The House tables all rose up and disappeared, leaving several chairs in their place.

Each were together so that they formed a square, and there was a space between them that was wide enough to walk in single file. There were more chairs in the student's part of the square than the hooded part of the square. You could tell it was different; the chairs were gray instead of the house colors. This was because there were more students than hooded figures. Everyone sat down.

Harry then walked up to the throne in the middle of the staff table. Professor McGonagall stepped aside with no objection. "How many people here, honestly think that Severus Snape can be trusted?" Harry asked raising his own hand. Only about 20 people raised their hands, including the hooded people, so only 5 students, Harry included.

Hermione, Ron, Luna, and Neville were the only students who raised their hands. Harry had told them the truth after the war. Many people started shouting objections like "Snape killed Dumbledore!" and "Snape is greasy!"

"Why do you think that Snape hated my father so much?" asked Harry as he waved his wand, so that the Pensive floated over to him, and landed on the staff table.

"I think you will all change your minds when you see these memories." said Anna, walking up next to Harry, her horn glowing cerulean; with a long white tube floating above her head.

As she dropped the white tube into Harry's waiting arms, she turned around to face the spare above the staff table, where there was a huge square window. As everyone watched, she tipped her head forward, and her horn glowed cerulean. A screen replaced the window Harry had the tube connected to a projector. "There. Now I think we're ready." He said.

**Thank you for reviewing and looking and following this story. I have written 8 chapters, and will try to type them up as quickly as possible.**


	5. Snape's Recollection

Chapter 5: Snape's Recollection

Harry had been able to collect Snape's childhood memories, thanks to his mom. He poured that one in first, and then he took the only empty seat near the hooded figures.

The hooded figures next to Harry were holding hands. Harry tried to look at his feet while everyone saw Snape being taunted and bullied by James.

This time when Harry asked the same questions, they all said in unison "Because James always taunted and bullied him!" Then, Harry let them see the memory that Snape had given before his death. Most of the people in the Great Hall were crying and sobbing by the end, and the figures squeezed each other's hands.

Finally, Harry stepped up one final time. "Now we have lost a lot of good people over the years. Are you ready to have them back?" People broke put muttering and sadly sighed, thinking there was no way it could be true. Harry swept his arm to the figures now in a straight line between the aisles. As each took off their hoods and then their robes (they had clothes on underneath) Harry announced their names, and people ran up to meet them. The time reversal had brought back the dead Weasley parents and Molly sobbed over Fred as did the rest of them, even Ron, who had seen him come back.

Even Hedwig had on a mini robe that stood out against her snow white feathers as she sat on Snape's shoulder, then moved to Harry's when she was revealed. Finally only Lilly and Snape were left. The aisles were filled with people rejoicing, but suddenly everyone was quiet, wondering who the last two figures were.

"And finally the unexpected couple: Lilly Potter and Severus Snape!" Harry announced as loud as he could. The Great Hall was filled with screams and cheers as everyone rejoiced the couple.

A disco ball lowered from the ceiling as the Great Hall turned into the ballroom it had been in the fourth year for the Yule Ball. Everyone suddenly had elegant clothes courtesy of Anna Harry didn't know how long he had been dancing with Ginny, but when he went to get a drink, he saw that Lilly and Snape were missing.

"Harry!" someone whispered. Harry turned around to see Ginny dressed in her light orange gown with flames around the edges. It matched the fiery temper that Harry loved. "Come on." She grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the Ballroom.

At the entrance of the Forbidden Forest, 8 thestral unicorns were waiting for them, with Luna, Neville, Ron and Hermione on their backs. Their clothes changed to still formal, but movable and usable. They were dark to hide between the trees. Luna, Neville, Ron and Hermione had left early. Ron and Neville sat on strong, muscular stallions.

They looked like thestrals except that they had flesh and blood like Anna, and had horns as sharp as daggers that were the same color of their bodies.

Luna and Hermione sat upon two mares with the same build, but smaller and skinnier. They were also a slight gray, with wings that were slightly darker.

Bur what Harry really loved about these creatures, was that they had the personality and appearance of their riders. Neville's was a bit plump with a short blonde mane and tail. It was pacing in a tiny circle, occasionally stumbling.

Luna's had a long dirty blonde mane and tail, wore a bottle cap necklace identical to Luna's and had strange canary yellow animal symbols all over its body. It also seemed to be daydreaming.

Ron's had a short bright red mane and tail, a muzzle that looked a few inches too long, and faint freckles under its nose.

The twins' horses looked identical, and had a mischievous glint in their eyes of pranking.

Hermione of course, was reading a book, but Harry was surprised to see that her horse was also reading, levitating the book with her horn, her eyes moving across the pages.

With its long brown, bushy mane and tail, and friendly brown eyes, Harry thought he was looking at Hermione, transformed into a thestral-unicorn, reading! With its strong posture and calculating eyes, Harry felt he was looking at a teacher.

Two more thestral-unicorns stood beside them, grazing, and waiting. Harry figured they were going to ride them.

The female was shockingly beautiful, with a long red fiery mane and tail identical to Ginny and flames on its hooves. The male seemed to be blushing in spite of the mare, and Harry blushed too.

The stallion was scrawny and skinny, with an untidy black mane and tail like him that Harry knew would never lay straight. Harry could have sworn he saw a faint lighting bolt scar beneath its forelock, above its glasses.

"That's yours." Said Ginny pointing snapping Harry out if his trance. "Come on" she said already racing to her mare. "Let's go." Soon they had set off quietly. After what seemed like hours, they reached a clearing in the trees. A circle of low hanging lanterns surrounded the circle. Suddenly, a black stallion, and a white mare emerged from opposite sides, their riders both wearing black cloaks.

**Thank you again I will try to update. I have more pictures in this but you can't see them. Thank you for reviewing.**


	6. The Dance

At first, it seemed the black stallion with stars in its mane and tail, and the white mare, with a red mane and tail clouds in its mane and tail, were unicorns, but as they stepped further into the dimly lit circle, Harry caught a glimpse of folded wings on each horse, confirming that they were like Anna, thestral-unicorns.

The rider on the black stallion wore a black cloak that covered his whole body except for his hands, making him almost invisible against the stallion.

The other rider was a woman, her black cloak standing out against her white and silver, timber wolf dress.

The man in the black cloak checked that they were alone, and then both took off their cloaks. (Not clothes eww.)

Harry and his friends had to bite their tongues to stop from giving themselves away by gasping. Snape was a surprise; for once he didn't have black robes on, but handsome silver robes that had timber wolf designs that made it look festive.

Lilly had a dress that looked similar but with more white. They joined hands and started to talk about the past. After a half hour they started to dance, as beautiful music seemed to float from the lanterns lighting the circle.

Lilly and Snape were perfect dance partners. As Harry listened, the song changed from a slow melody to a slightly livelier tune.

You're in a dark corridor,

Shadows everywhere,

And then you're lost,

Finally you see a black door,

But hesitate because of its color,

There, a white door next to it,

And that one seems right,

But inside, you find a scary monster that nearly kills you with fright,

You open the black door, to a beautiful ballroom,

And the next one the same,

You follow the black doors,

Ignore the white doors, and finally you're home,

So don't always reject black,

Because black can be white in disguise,

And don't think that black is always bad,

For sometimes white is the one that is bad

Lilly and Snape danced beautifully, as a song called "Shooting Star"

started, Lilly and Snape jumped onto their thestral-unicorns holding hands, and jumped on each other's horses as they flew high into the night air.

Looping and twisting, Harry and his friends found themselves mesmerized by the dance. Then a song called "Till the World Ends" started.

Fred and George wanted to explode some decoy detonators, but their thestral-unicorns took them by their shirts and hid them, while Harry and Hermione scolded them. "They haven't seen each other in years." Hermione hissed. "This is a chance for them to bond after having a fight." added Harry, knowing what had happened in front of the Fat Lady portrait. Then the music changed again. Harry had heard this song before. It had depressing lyrics that seemed to describe his life at the Dursleys. But this time the lyrics had been changed to a happier tune.

My head against the windowpane,

A happy tear for every drop of rain,

I am so happy and joyous,

Now that my love is back with me,

I am so happy and joyous,

My happiest dream has finally come true,

My face against the windowpane,

A happy tear for every for every drop of rain,

I never remember being so happy in my life, my life,

Joyous laughter a present past a silent scream to shatter my sadness,

I have to go its time for me to fly,

I am so happy and joyous,

Now that my love is back with me,

My happiest dream has finally come true,

And if suddenly I disappeared,

They will worry for me always,

Blooming flowers in my hand,

I'm reappearing from where I stand,

This proves that love will always be the cure,

I am so happy and joyous,

Now that my love is back with me,

I am so happy and joyous,

My happiest dream has come true,

As the song finished, Lilly and Snape fell into each other's arms. "I love you." Said Lilly; "I love you too." Replied Snape in a comforting tone. Their horses nudged them towards the group's hiding place, probably knowing who was there. "Cloud-" Lilly started, "Star-" Snape said at the same time, using their undercover muggle names. Then they looked at each other, had a moment of full understanding, and turned to the hiding place. "How much did you see?!" they asked at the same time.

**Harry: You have to say a disclaimer or else…**

**Me: is that a threat? My mom will hear of it if it is!**

**Harry: No it's an empty threat. And you sound like Draco Malfoy "My father will hear of this!**

**Me: Ok. You** **need to be carful with your words Harry Potter. And I do not! I don't own the song So Alone by Anna blue or any of the other songs that Lilly and Snape danced to. **

**Ginny: Finally.**

**Me: (Has a mini heart attack) When did you get here?! I'm supposed to be the dimension keeper! **

**Ginny: There was a loophole. **

**Me: WHAT LOOPHOLE (FREAKING OUT)**

**Ginny: You forgot to completely close the dimension door.**

**Me: AHHH! Closes door. There!**


End file.
